I'll await your return
by hiddenricevillage
Summary: This is story about my OC and Ronald. He come's back for a bit from having a fight with Harry and Hermione.


It had begun. The war against Lord Voldemort and his followers had begun and he had disappeared. Your love, Ronald Bilius Weasley, had gone on his adventure with Harry Potter and was far from home. You could only think about how you missed him, how you missed his humor, his stupidity, but most of all, his company.

You didn't return to Hogwarts for your seventh year, even though you were a Ravenclaw and had pure-blood, you wouldn't dare face Death Eaters that had taken over the school. So you continued your education elsewhere, hoping that someone, namely Harry, would take Voldemort down and you would be allowed to return to Hogwarts again.

These days, while you were sitting around with a book in hand, attempting to focus, you found yourself thinking about him. Was he worried about you? When he returned would his love for you still burn as strongly as it did before he found these hardships? You sighed, realizing it was impossible for you to study today. The only thing on your mind was him.

You took a walk through the city, your pure blood lineage would keep you safe, you'd already been interrogated with half of the Weasley family. It was the Death Eaters chance at being intimidating, to make sure you wouldn't do anything to oppose them. You remained indifferent, not caring for their violent and total domination approach.

"Ron, where are you?" You whispered softly, not being heard even though you were among many people. It was getting dark and you found yourself turned around and walking to a less populated part of the town. Most muggles had been killed or removed from the town, so certain shops remained destroyed and empty.

A snap and whisk of light made you jump, and turn towards an old coffee shop. You usually used your head, but you found that you were drawn by curiousity. You nervously made your way over, caustiosly taking steps as to not alarm whatever it was. You saw a mop of red hair flash before your eyes before whoever it was disappeared beyond the coffee shop doors.

'Ron?' Was the first thought that came to mind, and you rushed in without thinking. Love made you do crazy things sometimes.

There he was, dirty and slightly disheveled but still himself.

"Ron!" You didn't mean to be so loud, but the empty coffee shop magnified your voice. He jumped, his wand whipping out in your direction. It took him a second before he realized who you were.

"Bloody hell, Kim!" You tackled him in a hug, your arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He half-smirked, half smiled as he hugged you back. The fact he was warm made you happy, the outside was rather cold so it was good he was staying warm.

"Ron, what's happened? Why are you here?" He shook his head, a scowl evident on his face. Something must've gone wrong.

"Harry's a lying git, that's whats wrong." You'd always known about Ron's jealousy issues, he was Harry's best friend, but being shown up by Harry all these years got to him. He wanted to be recognized, too, but you figured something had happened to set him off.

"Relax, Ron, you know you're speaking out of spite." You brushed his hair from his face, giggling as wiped dirt off his face. "You're horribly dirty!"

"I know, listen-" Ron was cut off by you abruptly standing up.

"You've got to go back to them, Ron." You were smiling sadly as you grabbed his hand. "I don't know what happened between the three of you, but you've got to help them."

"Why? I'm nothin' compared to the two of 'em. Let 'em find it alone, better without me."

"You know that's not true, Ron!" You placed both hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at you. "You can't let anything stop you, the future of this world relies on whether or not Harry defeats Voldemort, and you, as Harry's best friend and right hand man, need to be there for him. Harry needs you, Hermione needs you, you're their rock and they need you there."

"What about you, then?"

"I've been fine all this time, taking care of myself."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Think of it as a vacation, and once all of this is over, we'll be together. You need to find them, Ron." He nodded wordlessly, gripping your hand in his own. His actions were sudden, his lips crashed against yours in a passionate second. You knew what this kiss meant. It meant he was heading back into danger, that he might not come out alive again he was giving you one last sign that no matter what, you were his. You were his special someone, the person he loved, and he would fight for you in the upcoming battle.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, Kim." He was frowning. "Be safe, please-"

"I'll be safer then you." You kissed him again, for good measure, before turning to leave. "I'll wait for you to be back Ron, don't keep me waiting too long." He smiled as he watched your retreating form leave. He silently promised he'd make it up to you someday, all this worry he was giving you...

With a new sense of determination, Ron set off again in secrecy, a new sort of determination burning inside him.


End file.
